Stewart James
Stewart "Sty" James is a tribute created by ViniciusDeAssis1999, and he belongs to the Generation 1989. He is the district partner of Leticia Dean, and they should be submitted together. Tribute Info Name: Stewart "Sty" James District: 3 Gender: Male Age: Sixteen Appearance: Stewart is a average-sized boy, standing at 5'7, actually pretty tall for his age compared to the other boys of his district. He doesn't have big muscles, he is in fact pretty skinny. He has a long dark brown hair slicked back. It goes down by his shoulders. Sty has also deep brown eyes, and a slighty pointy nose. Stewart by his own physical appearance should not be considered attractive, but what makes him attractive is the fact that he indeed "never goes out of style". He is always wearing his popular white t-shirt, something so common that he is never seen without a white t-shirt and his slim jeans pants. He got that James Dean daydream look in his eyes, and this is actually the only natural thing that he is truly attractive about him. Personality: Stewart was born to be just like the other neighbour kids, a spoiled little boy. However, Stewart was never amazed by material things and social titles. By contrary, what called his attention were the littlest things in his school that none of his friends realized, such as the amazing books in the library and the awesome programs in the school computers. After he met Leticia, Sty gave up on being anti-social and all alone and decided to spend as much time as possible with her, even if it meant talking with her friends about expensive toys. All of the sacrifice that he had to make to stay with Leticia is just some idiot obstacles, and it wouldn't crash their relationship. Backstory: Stewart James was born in one of the richest areas around his district, as his father worked at the mayor's house as one of the mayor's personal Peacekeepers and his mother was a reporter contracted by Capitol to show up the district's news if the Capitol reporters' teams were unable to arrive there, and it happened usually when there was a uprising. Living in one of the richest areas, all of Sty's friends were actually rich boys and girls, so most of them were highly selfish and spoiled. However, Sty was different; he could not care less about these things such as having a new toy. At school, he would prefer to spend some time alone reading a book or studying at the computer than playing with the other kids with their new toys. Sty was always very mysterious and was considered a loner by the other kids in his school. Some time later, when Sty was around twelve years old, he finally saw a thing that he needed to have. A white t-shirt standing in the showcase of an ordinary shop at the suburbs of the district. Sty started to work halftime at his mother's office (he refused to receive money from his parents to buy the shirt) and when he finally got the money, he bought the white t-shirt and it became his signature. Anyone in District 3 would recognize Stewart only upon seeing his white t-shirt. In a summer day at the school, he was around reading books when he saw the new-in-school Leticia Dean standing up watching the other kids playing around with their expensive toys. Sty approached her and started to talk with her, and they eventually became good friends. As it was a modern fairytale, they eventually fell in love after they discovered that they a lot of things in common, including that they "never go out of style". At the reaping day, Sty's lover Leticia was unfornately reaped to represent District 3 in the Hunger Games, and he knew what he had to do. When the time to reap the boys came, Sty voluntereed himself to get a spot in the Games, only to stay around Leticia as much as he could and also try to protect her in the arena. Weapon(s): Stewart has never had much contact with weapons, even the toy ones. In the training, he would try to learn how to work with an axe, as it is actually perfect for him. He would also use knives. Strenghts: '''It might sound way too cliche for a boy born in District 3, but Sty is very '''intelligent. He always prefered to study or read or book instead of playing around, so he has been a prodigy since he was a little boy. He is also very strategist, and can think of amazing plans very quickly. Weaknesses: '''Sty is definitely not the best in '''lifting weights, as he is skinny and he had almost nothing of experience in doing this. He is also very clumsy and slow. Token: 'He would do anything to the Gamemakers let him use his white t-shirt in the arena, even if it's below his arena suit. '''Alliance: '''Leticia. Inspiration As every single tribute from the ''Generation 1989 tribute, Stewart was based in one of the songs present in Taylor Swift's album 1989. In case of Stewart, as he is a District 3 tribute, he was based in the third track of the album, the lovely synthpop track '''Style. Characteristics Based On Style *His nickname is Sty '''and his girlfriend's nickname is '''Le. The rest you can figure it out. *His "James Dean daydream look in your eyes", "the long hair slicked back" and his popular white t-shirt are mentioned in the song, and stand an important role in the song's lyrics. *His surname James is a mention to the James Dean reference in the song. Category:Generation 1989 Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:ViniciusdeAssis1999's Tributes